New Konoha
by Deidara-chan
Summary: Life is upsidedown and insideout as Team Seven reunites for a training session. But things don't get any better when a strange new girl the mysteriously appears. Who is this girl? What's her story? And what's she doing in a hyped up place like this?
1. The Mysterious Figure Behind the Willow

**-New Konoha- Stage One: The Mysterious Figure Behind the Willow**

It had been a long time since the mighty Village Hidden in the Leaves had seen peace in their land. Ever since the death of Sarutobi, the atmosphere just hasn't been the same. The days were longer, darker, and gloomy. Nevertheless, everyone had to get back to their average lives.

"Alright, everyone!" Kakashi shouted while looking up from his book. "This is what we're gonna do today."

Sakura and Naruto quickly looked to their sensei with curious glances while Kakashi continued.

"We're going to do our bell test. And don't even start with me, Naruto. _Yes_ we're doing it again, and _no_ you can't be excused."

Naruto crossed his arms and made a pouty face.

"But, Sensei!" Naruto complained.

"No complaining, Naruto! Now let's get started before I get an ulcer."

Sakura groaned slightly. She hated this exercise as well, but she wasn't one to complain. Swiftly, she disappeared into a tree and got ready to take aim. 

Naruto had finally managed to get over his disappointment. He sat silently behind a large, green bush. He slowly moved his hand to his pouch, and pulled out one of five kunai knives, planning to cut one of the bells off.

"I hope I don't accidentally neuter Kakashi-sensei," he thought to himself.

Then, with the eye of an eagle, Naruto let the weapon soar. It zipped through the bush and was on a dead accurate path when suddenly, it disappeared.

"What?" Naruto asked himself. "Where did it go?!"

Kakashi yawned, and looked up from his book again.

"Hey!" he called out. "Where are you guys? I'm getting bored."

There was no movement.

"Hello?" he spoke. "Oh come on! Hit me! And besides, I've already read this book."

Sakura listened from the tree which stood right beside her teacher. She found it quite odd that Naruto hadn't tried anything yet. Even if it probably was stupid and moronic. Still, she pulled out a sharp shuriken, and sent it to her sensei. But just as before, right as the weapon was about to hit its target, it disappeared.

Sakura gasped in shock.

"Where did it go?!" she muttered to herself. "It was right there!"

Kakashi turned his head and faced the tree. He knew someone was there.

"Ah, there's someone. Come on down, Sakura."

Sakura felt anger pulse through her body. Fortunately, she managed to bottle it up for Kakashi's sake.

"But it isn't fair, Sensei," she began. "My shuriken disappeared!"

Naruto then popped out from his hiding space.

"That happened to you too?!" he screamed.

Kakashi titled his head to the side.

"What are you guys talking about?" he questioned.

"Don't fool around, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said pointing his finger at his teacher. "You had something to do with our weapons! I know you did!"

"Naruto, no," Kakashi replied. "I didn't do anything at all."

Sakura sat there in confusion listening to all of this, and trying to make sense of it.

"Sakura, what do you think?" Naruto asked. "Do you agree with me?" 

Sakura shook her head.

"What?!" Naruto screamed in an uproar. "How could you _not_ agree with me?! Kakashi-sensei had something to do with it! Dattebayo!"

Kakashi sighed.

"Children, please," he gently spoke. "I could never make a weapon disappear. There's no such thi-"

Naruto and Sakura blinked.

"What is it, Sensei?" Sakura asked. "Do you hear something?"

Kakashi looked to the woods and drew out a kunai knife.

"Who's there?!" he yelled out. "Show yourself!"

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura muttered in unison.

They all faced the same way, towards a willow tree, waiting for someone (or something) to make an appearance.

All of a sudden, a shadow emerged from the long, droopy branches. It was a girl, a small girl. She couldn't have been older than ten by her looks. She stood about four feet and eleven inches high with long blonde hair. One set of long bangs covered the right side of her face. However, her piercing, ice blue eye made the other side of her face shine.

"Who are you?" Kakashi questioned. "What is your name and where are you from?"

The girl looked at him curiously as she ran her fingers through her knotted hair. She may have looked chuberic and cute, but she was a dirty, knarled mess.

"M-My name is," the girl paused mid-sentence. "Koneko."

"Koneko, eh?" Naruto laughed. "Your name is kitten?!"

Sakura gave Naruto a swift suckerpunch to the jaw.

"Naruto!" she shouted. "Be nice!"

Kakashi motioned for little Koneko to come forward.

"Well come on," he smiled. "Don't be afraid. They won't hurt you."

Koneko stepped forward. She twideled her fingers and looked around. 

Kakashi blinked.

"Is this place not familiar to you?" he asked her gently. "Where are you from?"

Koneko whimpered slightly, and then spoke.

"No, it isn't. I'm originally from the Rock Village, I think it's called, but my brother and I left it quite some time ago."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. She found Koneko quite adorable. Naruto on the other hand found her an attention hog.

Kakashi looked over the new arrival carefully.

"Look at you. You're a mess," he stated. "Come on Naruto and Sakura. Training's over. We have to take care of this little one before we do anything else."

With that, Kakashi picked Koneko up and cradled her. Sakura came over and joined the other two. Naruto on the other hand sat on a stump and pouted.

"Why do we have to take care of some stupid little girl?" he thought to himself. "She said she had a brother! He should be taking of her, not us!"

Kakashi looked back.

"Come, Naruto," he called out. "Let's get this kid cleaned up."

Koneko looked up, her visible eye widened.

"Hmm?" Kakashi noticed the change in her facial expression. "What is it?"

Koneko just stared, wide-eyed.

"Don't be afraid of him," Sakura smiled. "Kakashi-sensei isn't going to hurt you. All he's going to do is take care of you."

Koneko blinked. Thousands of thoughts buzzed about her head as she was carried into her caretaker's home. It smelled of fresh maple and pine. The floors were slick and shiny. Not to mention it was a very comfortable temperature inside. A house fit for a hokage.

Naruto growled as he stepped through the sliding door.

"Sensei do we really have to do this?" he whined. "Why not just call her brother?"

"It's getting late, Naruto," Kakashi said. "Besides, this girl barely knows how to communicate with total strangers."

"Augh, but we should be training!"

"Weren't you the one complaining about the bell test earlier, Naruto?" Kakashi rested Koneko in Naruto's arms. "Hold this while I get the water running."

Naruto blinked, and stared down at her.

"You think you can just come in here and take all of our Sensei's attention away, huh?"

Sakura then gave Naruto another swift punch to the jaw.

"Naruto, be nice! She's just a little girl!"

Koneko sighed silently.

"They'll find out soon enough," Koneko thought to herself. "My won't this be interesting?"

"Alright, you two," Kakashi beckoned. "Bring her in."

Naruto and Sakura both came into the bathroom with Koneko. Naruto managed to gently put her down right next to the small bath. Sakura just watched.

Kakashi shooed his two students away with a flick of his wrist.

"Thank you," he said. "I can handle it from here."

The duo nodded and left the bathroom, closing the door behind them. 

"So," Sakura started off in an attempt to start off a reasonable conversation. "What do you think of this girl?"

Naruto scoffed. "She looks like a wussy little ten-year-old if you ask me! She's hogging all of Sensei's attention!"

Sakura sighed.

"He's just trying to be helpful, Naruto. Calm down."

"How can I calm down?! We should be training, not babysitting!"

"Weren't you the one who was complaining about the bell test earlier?!"

"Don't get me started, Sakura!"

Suddenly, the arguement was broken by an exclamation from the bathroom.

"Oh _wow_." 

Sakura and Naruto blinked at each other and slid the door open.

"What is it, Sensei?" Naruto questioned. 

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Sakura added.

Kakashi turned around with a slight blush.

"Well, guys," Kakashi began. "As it turns out, Koneko isn't the little girl we assumed she was."

"What?" Sakura said confused.

Naruto felt blood gently drip from his nose.

"Oh yeah," Naruto muttered. "She's certainly not little arlight."

Koneko looked around at all of them, confused. She didn't know her whole appearance changed after being cleaned off. Her hair wasn't just blonde, it shimmered in the light as well. Her skin was a light peach color and looked smooth and fair. And it was comepletely obvious Koneko had reached puberty.

"Heehee," Naruto chuckled. "She's a pretty girl."

Again, Naruto got another fist in his jaw from the sane Sakura.

"Naruto, you pervert!"

Soon enough, anoter quarrel had begun. There was nothing but shouting and screaming coming from those two.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Come, Koneko," he said while wrapping a towel around her.

He then picked her up and took her to a quiet room to sleep.

Just as the dispute got worse, the evening got darker. The moon shined brightly upon the land of New Konoha. Kakashi stood by the window and sighed.

"Well, Sandaime," he said to the sky. "As if things weren't changed enough when you left us. Now, all I sense are brand new, and interesting experiences. I don't exactly know why I feel these things coming."

Kakashi looked back to the soundly-sleeping Koneko.

"It's just a hunch."


	2. A New Kind of Weapon

**-New Konoha- Stage Two: A New Kind of Weapon**

As the early morning sun glistened gently on the peaceful city of New Konoha, Naruto was just beginning to awaken. He felt regret for acting so immature towards the new guest in his teacher's house. He yawned, and stretched out on his futon. It was a brand new day. A perfect time for improvement.

In the meantime, Sakura and Kakashi were already eating their breakfast of rice and green tea. Naruto walked in with dragging feet.

"Mornin', everybody," he yawned.

"Good morning, Naruto," Kakashi replied. "We were wondering when you were going to wake up."

Naruto gave a sarcatic chuckle.

"Ha, very funny, Sensei."

Sakura looked up from her dish and took a look at her surroundings.

"Uh, Sensei?" she gently asked.

"Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi spoke. 

"Where's Koneko? Is she still sleeping?"

Kakashi took a look around for himself before answering.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Probably."

"Ah," Sakura sighed. "That makes sense."

Naruto joined in on the conversation. He sat down in between his teacher and his companion and grabbed some food and drink for himself.

"Do we know anything more about this girl?" Naruto asked while taking a sip of fresh tea.

Kakashi shook his head and sighed.

"No, sadly we don't," he said. "But after seeing how worn down her sandals were, it's pretty safe to infer she's traveled a long way. And from how unsanitary she was, it's also easy to guess she's been camping out alot."

Sakura blinked in interest. 

"What is she even doing here?" she questioned. 

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sakura," Kakashi replied. "There are many options."

"Like what?" Naruto jumped in.

Kakashi turned his attention to him. 

"Well, Naruto," he started. "She could be lost, a run-away, or even a spy."

Both Naruto and Sakura looked to Kakashi with wide eyes.

"A spy?" they both questioned in unison.

Kakashi nodded.

"Could be."

Just before the conversation could continue on, the sound of another set of footsteps came down the hall. Everyone turned to look and see the source of the noise even though it was quite obvious as to who it was.

Koneko peeked her head around the corner and faced the others with a smile.

Kakashi was the first to say anything.

"Well there you are, Koneko," he smiled. "Nice of you to join us."

"Good morning, Koneko," Sakura added.

Naruto gave a slight wave.

"Yeah," he said. "Mornin'."

Koneko's smile grew larger and brighter.

"Good morning, everyone," she gently said.

Koneko's voice sounded young, but very sophisticated. It was obvious she had spoken with many people above her age level. As quiet as her tone was, there was a sense of power. Even though it hadn't been recognized yet, this girl meant business and only business.

"Oh, and Miss Sakura?" Koneko addressed.

"Yes?" Sakura acknowledged.

"Thank you for letting me borrow some of your clothes, but I have my own with me."

Koneko stepped out from the corner wearing tall, black boots with a miniskirt to match. She wore a red, sleeveless shirt cut at the naval with a collar that circled around her neck. Along with black gloves and black choker to match, the total combination was enough to make Naruto a man.

Evidentally, Naruto's jaw dropped at the very first sight of the ensemble. Sakura on the other hand grew envious.

"Oh great," she thought to herself. "Another girl who can make everyone swoon."

Koneko sat down with the others in between Naruto and Sakura. As she kept a straight face, emotions of lust and envy came from the ones beside her. Kakashi could easily read his students like a book, and chuckled out of amusement.

"Hey, Naruto," Kakashi said to snap him out of a daze and add insult to injury. "You're not supposed to have eye candy for breakfast."

Naruto blushed and made a quick attempt to change the subject.

"So, uh," he began in a rather sharp tone. "Did you figure out the case of the missing weapons?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"No, not yet," he sighed. "I've always been able to figure things like this out. I don't know why it's different this time."

Koneko blinked.

"Missing weapons?" she questioned.

"Yes," Kakashi replied. "During our training, both Naruto and Sakura's weapons vanished into thin air. It was right before you showed up, actually."

Koneko's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I remember now! That was me!"

Everyone stared at her.

"That was you?" Sakura gasped.

"Yes, it was. I'm sorry, I never gave them back." 

Koneko then ran off back to where she had slept the previous night and came back with a bag. She untied the strings with gentle tugs and twists. Then, turning the bag upside down, both Sakura's shuriken and Naruto's kunai knife fell onto the table. Team Seven was highly confused.

Naruto picked up his long-lost weapon and examined it.

"I don't get it," he started off. "How did you get these so quickly and easily?"

"Oh," Koneko replied. "I used my own little weapon."

Sakura blinked.

"Your own little weapon?" she questioned. 

"Yes."

Koneko dug into a different part of her bag and searched for her special tool. Again, all everyone could do was stare. Sensei and all. The whole gang was eager to see the surprise their new comrad was about to pull out.

"Here it is!" Koneko shouted as she pulled out the anticipated device.

She placed it on the table for all to see. There sat a paper thin diamond knife-like object with a hole in the center with strings attatched to it. Hooks were placed on the end of each string each at a specific angle. The entire object was practically invisible at first glance.

"Amazing," Sakura whispered. "I've never seen anything like this before in my life."

Kakashi just stared at it with satisfaction.

"Wonderful craftsmanship," he complimented.

"I made it myself," Koneko bragged.

"Yourself? Really?" Naruto asked as he blinked in amazement.

"Yes. In the Rock Village, creating a weapon is a highly respected artform. My brother loves art."

"What is your brother's name?" Naruto added as another question.

"My brother told me not to tell people his name. He says he's wanted by quite a few authorities in many towns and cities."

"Wow," Naruto stated. "A wanted criminal for a brother! Isn't that cool, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi did not reply.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi blinked and looked at his student.

"Oh, sorry Naruto. What did you say?"

"Nevermind it, Sensei."

Koneko was about to mention more about her device, but she stopped suddenly, as if she was sensing something or reacting to an action.

Sakura looked at her with yet another confused stare.

"What is it, Koneko?" she asked.

"Uh," Koneko paused. "N-Nothing! Please excuse me for a minute."

With a bow and a nervous look plastered on her face, Koneko ran out the door and went behind a tree. She checked her surroundings with shifty eyes. After making sure the coast was clear, she ever so gently pulled back her long, flowing bangs and looked through a scope that laid across her right eye. She had been hiding it all along.

She peered through it and gazed hundreds of yards away on the hilltops. Then after a few minutes, a figure waved at her. She stopped and waved in response. As contact was confirmed, both Koneko and the figure turned a hidden knotch on their identical earpieces. They began to communicate.

"How is it going, hmm?" the figure asked.

His voice was deep and manly. He had the same business-like and fortified voice as Koneko. There was certainly going to be a serious discussion by his tone.

"Just fine, but," Koneko replied.

She paused for a moment.

"But what, hmm?" the figure questioned.

"But I sort of showed them the weapon. I'm sorry. They just seemed to facinated with it."

"You what?! That weapon is a secret kept by the Rock Village only whether we hate that damned place or not, yeah!"

"I know! I'm sorry!"

"Oh, I guess it's alright. Those pea-brained Konohans probably don't even know how to pick that thing up, yeah."

Koneko looked back to her caretaker and his students. They were still sitting around the weapon facinated. Fortunately for her, no one had dared to touch it. 

"You're right," she finally replied back. "They're clueless."

"Excellent, yeah."

The figure smirked from afar.

Koneko smiled with a prideful grin.

"Now don't forget the plan, yeah," the voice started off again.

"I won't. I promise not to screw up again."

"Good. Very good. You really are becoming a true tyrant, yeah."

"I'm doing the best I can."

"I know. And I'm proud of you. But don't let your pride get the best of you, alright, hmm?"

"Yes, alright."

"Well just go on with being all sweet and innocent until the new moon. I'll meet up with you then. Are you gonna be okay 'til then, hmm?"

"Yes, I will."

"Okay, then that's when we'll meet up again, and then this village is ours for the taking, yeah!"

"That's right!"

"Now I must bid you farewell. I'll see you at the new moon. Same spot, same time, un."

"I'm ready for it."

"But before I go, what did I teach you to always keep in mind, hmm?"

"'Art is a bang'!"

The mysterious voice chuckled.

"That's my sister, yeah!"

"And that's my brother."

"Good luck, and Godspeed, yeah."

"Right see you then."

From there, Koneko turned her earpiece off and went back to join the others with a plan in her mind and pride in her heart. She was excited and estatic over her quest, but she knew she had to stay quiet for just a bit longer for bother her and her brother's sake. There was going to be a showdown, and she was more than ready. Konoha, new or not, was going to crumble, shatter and fall to its knees. It was only a matter of time.


	3. The Breeze That Changed Everything

-1**-New Konoha- Stage Three: The Breeze That Changed Everything**

Koneko ran back into the house with a fastly-beating heart pounding inside of her. She always loved being crafty and secretive. It gave her a unique feeling she was sure no one else had in this place. It was a rush, a sensation. Nothing made her feel more alive.

Nevertheless, she had to remain in her sweet, innocent character she had established from day one. If she didn't keep focus, the whole diabolical plot would be ruined. There were only three days left until the new moon. She had to remain convincing until then.

The team looked to their new compainion as she dashed back through the kitchen door with a wheeze.

"Sorry about that," Koneko panted. "I had to, uh, take care of some business."

Naruto blinked.

"You know," he said. "Kakashi-sensei _does_ have a restroom down the hall."

Sakura shook her head.

"I think she meant different business, Naruto," Sakura said matter-of-factly. 

"Oh," Naruto realized.

After that, there was a silence for about a minute. No one spoke, which made the whole moment awkward. The wind blew gently through the opened windows and ran through Koneko's golden lox. The sun glistened on the lake outside and sparkled in a mystical dance as a reflection in her eyes. It may have been a silent moment, but there was a true sense of bliss in it.

Suddenly, Kakashi turned his attention to her face. He stared for a short time before someone caught his wandering eye. 

"Sensei?" Sakura beckoned. "What are you looking at?"

Koneko jumped slightly and turned her head to face the curious Sakura.

Kakashi blinked and broke his icy gaze.

"Huh?" he reacted. "Oh, nothing, Sakura. Please excuse my staring, Miss Koneko."

"Oh," Koneko blinked. "It's no big deal."

"Speaking of Koneko," Kakashi stated as he turned his attention to Naruto. "Why not give her a tour around Konoha, Naruto?"

Naruto nearly jumped up from his sitting position.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Me?! Are you serious?!"

Kakashi listened, and noticed his tone was more excited than reluctant. He nodded, as he was very amused by this.

"I trust you with this task, Naruto," Kakashi said with an encouraging tone. "Plus you seem to be very fond of her if I do say so myself."

Naruto broke into a cherry red blush.

"No way!" he denied. "I-I am _not_ 'fond' of her!"

Koneko giggled to herself while Kakashi sighed at Naruto's reaction.

"Sure, sure," Kakashi said hushing is spazmotic student. "Just give her a tour, alright? Be back no later than sundown."

Naruto gulped.

"Okay, Sensei."

Naruto got up and put on his blue, fashionable sandals. His legs shook as he quickly pulled them on. Now he wasn't shaking to keep his balance, he was shaking out of nervousness.

Other than Sakura, Naruto has never had a true "crush" in his life. But there was something about Koneko that gave him butterflies. He didn't know what it was exactly. All he knew was he liked her _alot_.

Koneko stuffed her sophisticated weapon back in her bag and pulled the strings apart to close it. She slipped it over her left shoulder and walked towards the exit. Naruto paused to look at her.

"Well," Koneko spoke. "Are we going or not?"

Naruto blushed.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied.

He slipped on his other sandal and stood up straight.

"Okay, let's go."

Koneko nodded while Naruto went to her side. From there, it was an uphill journey on a lush green, grassy hill. The skies were blue like the ocean with little white clouds for boats. It was obvious to see the adventure was not just on land, but in the sky as well.

"Okay," Naruto began as he and Koneko entered the city. "Where to begin?"

Koneko looked around and pointed at a small building that looked rather old. 

"What's that?" she asked.

Naruto looked.

"Oh, that's the ninja academy."

"The what?"

"Ninja academy. I went there when I was a little kid."

"Oh really?"

Naruto smirked to himself while a string of lies tied together in his head. Now was a better time than ever to brag about himself whether it was fact or fiction. As if Koneko knew the lies from the truth.

"Yep, that's right!" Naruto began to brag. "I graduated valedictorian! Everyone loved me there!"

Koneko raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Oh is that so?" she questioned. "And you say you went here as a little kid?"

"That's correct!"

"Hm, why are you using past tense? You still _are_ a little kid."

Naruto's jaw dropped. He never saw a zinger like that coming. He hated to admit it, but Koneko had got him good. 

"Now then," Koneko continued. "What's that over there?"

Naruto tried to erase an embarrassed blush from his face.

"That? That's the ramen shop! I go there all the time!"

Koneko laughed.

"For some reason, I think you're actually being honest about this one."

"Oh?" Naruto asked. "How so?"

"Well," Koneko said shooting him a glance. "You _do_ seem a little chubby in the waist area."

Yet again, Naruto's jaw dropped. 

"Another come-back?!" he thought to himself. "This girl is _good_!"

Even though he was stunned and quite embarrassed, Naruto was determined to keep his cool. He desperately wanted to impress this girl no matter how many insults it took.

"Well, while we're here," Naruto said while obliterating yet another blush. "Would you like to get a bite to eat?"

Koneko shook her head.

"No, I'm not hungry," she replied. "Let's just move on. It'll be dark soon."

Naruto nodded.

"Alright, let's go. There's one more place I wanna show you."

After a three mile walk or so, a large rock formation was visible from over the other buildings in the town. Koneko's eyes widened.

"Is that what you want to show me?"

She pointed to the very ledge of the mountains ahead of her.

Naruto looked and nodded in confirmation.

"Yep! That over there is Hokage Mountain!"

Koneko blinked. She was honestly amazed at the very sight of it.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Naruto blinked. After the other comments she had made earlier, this was the last thing he expected.

"R-Really?" 

Koneko smiled brightly.

"Yes, really!"

Koneko took off in a fleet-footed sprint off to the rocky ledges. Naruto followed right behind her. Her heart pounded with excitement and glee as she got closer and closer to that glorious place. But the real swooning began when they were got right smack-dab infront of it.

"Such craftmanship," Koneko nearly whispered to herself. "Such style and even carving. I've never seen work like this carved into a nearly worthless rock before!"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"You really like it _that_ much?"

"Did you forget how important art is to me? I go crazy over any type and style of art! I just can't get enough of-"

Koneko stopped mid-sentence.

Naruto blinked yet again in confusion.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"That man."

"What?"

"That man on the rock. The one with the spikey hair and seemingly kind eyes. Who is that?"

Naruto looked to check.

"That one? He's the fourth hokage."

"He," Koneko took a slight moment to process thoughts. "He looks just like you."

Naruto's eyes widened at her statement.

"Y-You really think so?" he questioned.

"Yes, I do. Your hair and eyes are exactly the same."

Naruto looked at the face carved in the rock yet a second time.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "I guess he kinda does resemble me a little bit." 

Koneko smiled.

"That's pretty cool," she said in a sincere tone.

Naruto blushed again. Only this time, he was flattered as opposed to his earlier embarrassment.

"Yeah. I guess it is."

And for the second time today, there was a long silence. Even though there was no wind or sun to bring out Koneko's outstanding phenotype, there was still a moment of pure, sweet bliss like they had experienced not too long ago.

Naruto broke the silence with a slight chuckle.

"Ha! But I bet we aren't even related. Come on, let's go home."

Koneko nodded, and off they went. From the looks of the now dark, starry sky, it was easy to determine it was going to be a very peaceful night even if they were running quite late.

Back at Kakashi's house, however. There wasn't much serenity.

Kakashi still remained seated at the table with his fingers weaved together at the mouth. He was deep in thought about something serious, and Sakura could tell.

"Sensei?" she quitely beckoned.

Kakashi looked to her without a word while Sakura gathered up the courage to be curious.

"Wh-What are you thinking about?"

Kakashi sighed and paused for a long while.

"It's Koneko," he finally spoke. "Something's not right about that girl."

Sakura blinked.

"What do you mean? What's not right?"

Kakashi paused again. 

"Her eye," he said in a puzzled and serious tone. "The one that's covered by her bangs. When the wind blew across her face, something glistened from under them, and it wasn't her eye. It was something else."

Sakura gasped as Kakashi continued.

"And that 'something else' is giving me bad vibes. I don't know why, but it just does. And as a skilled shinobi, I should be able to figure this out easily, but let's face it. This girl has been complicated since we met her."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"That's why I need you, Sakura."

Sakura blinked.

"Need me? Why?"

Kakashi looked around to make sure Naruto and Koneko weren't nearby yet.

"You're going to help me figure out this girl's story. We need to know every last detail right down to the soles of her feet, understand?"

Sakura nodded firmly.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei! Completely."

"Good," Kakashi said with a mysterious tone. "As soon as they return home, get to work. You know what to do."

"Right."

And it was then the plan was confirmed. No matter what the risks were, the two knowledgable members of Team Seven were busy with a new mission. A mission to put two and two together and finally figure out the who, what, when, where, and how of Koneko.

PS- Special thanks to my very own "Kakashi-sensei" for giving me this idea so I could finally get through my Writers' Block. 333 THANKS, SENSEI!


End file.
